


True History

by TeaRoses



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh talks about what really happened at the siege of Ba Sing Se.  Slightly AU as it was written before the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True History

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "history" at avatar_contest on LiveJournal.

When Prince Zuko was studying history he never heard the details of the failed siege of Ba Sing Se. History belongs to the winners, and at Ba Sing Se the Fire Nation lost. "We have not yet succeeded in capturing that Earth Nation city," his tutor would say, and then turn to other matters.

It was a ridiculous attempt at a cover-up, because Zuko had a better source for the story of the siege than anyone. But it was many years, and they were on the other side of the war, before he ever asked his uncle the real questions.

"Were you really going to burn the city down?" Zuko asked him one night at they sat a few paces away from the Avatar's campfire and considered the approach of the comet.

"I had hoped not to. Ba Sing Se was a beautiful place, as you know. But I would have done it. I was a Fire Nation general and I knew what was right."

"You mean you thought you knew what was right."

Iroh nodded. "Yes, that is also what I mean."

"A great general surrendered to you, but you still didn't win," Zuko said.

"He surrendered to me to save his son's life," replied Iroh.

"You captured his son?"

"It was war, and his son was a soldier," said Iroh, for once not meeting Zuko's eyes.

"I thought the Fire Nation never traded a prisoner," his nephew said.

"We never did. After General Liu gave me his knife, his son was placed in a catapult—"

Zuko covered his face, but Iroh didn't stop.

"And he was thrown into the city, because that is what the Fire Nation did. This is the real history and you must hear it, Zuko."

"What happened to General Liu?" asked Zuko.

"They said he committed suicide in captivity, though that usually meant someone tried to escape. In his case, it could be true," said Iroh.

"The man who carried a knife inscribed 'Never give up without a fight?'" asked Zuko incredulously.

"The man's son was dead, his wife was dead, his city was on the point of destruction. He was no coward but what did he have to live for? And perhaps he did try to escape. We never gave anyone a second chance. Usually we never gave them a chance at all."

"And still you lost,"

"And still I lost," said Iroh, with a tiny hint of belligerence in his voice. "A week later they brought me Lu Ten's body."

"How did he die?"

"I never knew everything. But he was not thrown into his mother city to break on the pavement."

"And then you gave up," said Zuko.

"I lost my heart for the burning down of cities, yes. Will you really criticize me for that now?"

"No," said Zuko, shaking his head. "But I never thought you were capable of ... the things my father was."

"I was never exactly like Ozai, but I was the crown prince. I did what I had to do."

"What you thought you had to do."

Iroh nodded again.

"If I become the Fire Lord someday, will I be like my father?" asked Zuko softly.

His uncle put a hand on his shoulder. "Only you can decide that. But when you teach history to the schoolchildren, tell them the true story of General Liu and his son."


End file.
